Swallowed In The Sea
by bloodyhale
Summary: [Season 1 AU] Hook is also cursed and sent to Storybrooke. His cursed self is pretty much the exact opposite of the Hook persona - obedient and selfless. What happens when Emma turns his whole world upside down? What happens if he slowly reverts to his old, real self?
1. Chapter 1

Captain Hook was standing on the deck of the Jolly Roger, staring at the horizon as purple clouds started to appear in the clear blue sky. He knew the Dark Curse was coming, he'd heard people whispering about it. The royals couldn't do anything to prevent the many rumours from spreading like wild fire. Within a few days, the whole kingdom had been overwhelmed by panic and there was also nothing they could do to stop the curse. And there was nothing _he_ could do to protect his crew and his ship. He was one of the greatest pirate captains of all times, but he couldn't escape the curse.

The whole land was slowly drowning into the dark purplish mist. Gradually, the top of the trees disappeared along with the peaks of the moutains. He could hear the ear-piercing cries of winged creatures as they unsuccessfully tried to fly faster to escape it. The clouds were now expanding on the plains, heading towards the sea. The growl of the thunder was getting louder, like a gloomy, joyless music sending chills down his spine. He sighed in frustration, putting his spyglass away. In a few minutes, they would disappear too.

He, the fearless and merciless Captain Hook, was useless. The anger that he tried to repress for the past few days was slowly taking control over him. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He didn't want to be trapped in that foreign land. He had to find his Crocodile, to kill him, to get his revenge, to honor the memory of his Milah. He knew it wouldn't fill the void, that it wouldn't change the emptiness of his broken heart. He knew. But, a long time ago, he swore that he would avenge his lost love and he planned on honoring his promise.

But in the new land, that promise would mean nothing. He would have no memory of it. It might have seemed like a great solution when all he felt was pure hatred, endless pain and rage. Suprisingly, he didn't want to forget. The anger was the only thing left from Milah. The time came and went and, little by little, his memories were becoming a messy blur, her face falling into oblivion. Anger was all he had. Anger, and the silvered metal of his hook, shining in the fading sunlight.

He was ignoring the growing sound of his crew. He had to remain calm. He wasn't one of those who believed in hope but truth was that, maybe, just maybe, he still could have faith. There was a prophecy saying that in 28 years, a savior would break the curse. He wasn't convinced that true heroes and saviors really existed but that was all he had.

Maybe the curse would be broken and then... He would finally skin his Crocodile. _Maybe_.

He heard Smee yell one last time before the curse hit them, the menacing clouds swallowing the Jolly Roger.

/

Killian Jones had a pretty normal life. Every morning he would wake up and walk to Storybrooke's harbour. His job was nothing spectacular – he was taking care of the fishing boats. When he would go home in the evening, he would build model ships. It could take hundred hours to compete one single model but he loved it. He couldn't explain why he loved ships so much, he just did. It was quite weird since he spent hours and hours fixing them but he never actually had sailed. It was like something was holding him back. But he wasn't paying attention.

Nothing ever happened in his life. It was the epitome of boring. He had a few friends but he was kind of a loner. He never asked questions, never complained or called directives and orders into question. Some would say he was obedient. He was known as a nice and loyal person, even if he didn't talked much.

Nothing ever happened in Storybrooke. It was like a broken record playing a song on repeat. It was odd, yet comforting.

_Until this day._

When he went to Granny's to grab some food after his day of work, he noticed a small yellow car, parked on the sidewalk.

The next day, everyone was talking about how that car had destroyed the town sign.

* * *

><p>Here you go, a quick prologue to introduce my new fic aka my first real work in the CS fandom. I hope you guys enjoyed it!<p>

A very big thank you to my lovely betareader Chloé.


	2. Chapter 2

Killian entered the dinner and his eyes darted around the room, looking for one of his only friends. Ruby was working at Granny's even if she disliked that job and was dreaming of leaving. Well, he had guessed that she probably wouldn't leave, she loved this town and her grandma way too much to do so. The days he worked later, he usually stopped by to see her. She was his perfect opposite – way more talkative and outgoing but they both shared one thing: they loved to help people. It was actually how their paths crossed, Ruby's car had broken down and he had seen her fumbling with the cables of the motor, sighing deeply at the stubborn machine. He couldn't even remember _when_ they had met. Once again, it felt like he had known her since forever and his first memories of it were a bit blury. No matter how hard he tried to scratch the surface, it wouldn't change a thing.

He noticed her quite quickly. The brunette was unmistakable. Everything about her seemed to be extravagant, from the red strands of her hair to the way she was dressed. She was leaning over the bar, elbows resting against the counter. She seemed to be in an animated but serious conversation with another woman. From where Killian was standing, he couldn't see her face. All he could see was the bright red of a leather jacket and long sun-kissed locks falling on her shoulders. He had never seen her before and the visitors were so unusual in Storybrooke that he got instantaneously curious.

He wondered who the stranger was. Probably the one that broke the town sign, a day earlier. He remembered seeing the yellow little car parked in front of the dinner, probably hers. Aside from destroying the urban signalling, she seemed perfectly normal. Why was she here? It wasn't like Storybrooke was known for its tourism. Maybe she knew someone here. But she was sitting alone at the counter and didn't seem to expect someone.

Killian settled at the bar, sitting a bit further, next to the local pharmacist, Clark. Granny's was quiet at this hour of the day and he could hear the conversation between the two girls. Well... He could hear, when the pharmacist wasn't sneezing violently at two inches from his ear. He was aware that it was eavesdropping (and that his friend probably wouldn't like it) but he couldn't help it.

Ruby had started a rather boring monologue about the town and its residents. He quick**l**y understood that the stranger just arrived and felt a little weird about this quiet little town. And when his friend started to explain who were the people that were sitting at Granny's, he also understood that she didn't know anyone here. No family or friends here and she didn't know anything about the town... What could possibly bring her here?

"And this is... Oh, this is Killian!" said the brown**-**haired woman in a joyful laugh, a smile brightening her face.

The unknown woman finally turned towards him. Her own jade green eyes were a little bit curious as she detailed his face. For a few seconds he stared at her in awe. The stranger was bloody beautiful, there was no denial in that. Her features were delicate but her expression was still closed, almost suspicious.

"Hi, Killian." she finally spoke, gaze still meeting his.

He cocked an eyebrow as he displayed his most charming smile, straightening himself up.

"To whom do I have the pleasure of talking?"

"Emma" answered Ruby, cheerfuly "She arrived in Storybrooke yesterday. She doesn't plan on staying for so long, though. Just ten days. For now, she has a room upstairs." she explained, gesturing towards the ceiling.

"Well... Even if you're not staying, it was great meeting you, love."

Her eyebrows furrowed at the nickname but she didn't say anything, giving him a small smile. Then, she refocused her attention on Ruby who happily continued to talk about the town's latest gossips.

He heard the bell of the front door shimmering and took a look at who entered the dinner – only to feel a strong feeling of digust as he watched the man approaching the counter. The whole Granny's went almost quiet at the sight of the man in the suit. Mr. Gold always seemed to inspire the same feeling of fear and intimidation, as if a weird and opressive atmosphere was following him wherever he went. They all agreed that he was the most powerful man in this town and it was probably because of this particular reason that most of people avoided him at all costs. Gold actually owned the town and he acted like it.

Killian couldn't explain why but he nourished a deep hatred for him. His whole attitude was getting on his nerves. He was clearly taking advantage of his power to terrorize the townpeople and if Killian had to describe him, he would probably use the words _arrogant bastard_. He was hiding behind his authority, using it as a shelter. And in his opinion, that made him a coward. And probably a bit of an asshole. An honorable man wouldn't need power and control over people to feel happy with himself.

Apparently, Gold already knew the blonde haired woman because he greeted her – nice to see you again,_ Emma_. The way he pronouned her name was a bit odd. Like he knew her. Like he knew something _about_ her that she ignored. If she noticed it too, she didn't say anything. The owner of the pawnshop was now talking with the waitress, discussing something about the next rent. Ruby didn't even try to argue, nodding her head. Killian knew that she did pay the last rent the day before and that made him more annoyed. Gold always asked for something. Judging that he had heard enough of this conversation, he left the dinner, irritated.

As he walked down the main street, heading for the harbour, Killian noticed something unusual. The clock at the top of the library had moved. He stopped, confused. Nobody ever bothered to fix that clock. It had stopped for as long as he remembered and after a while, he stopped noticing or thinking about it.

Why did it felt so strange? It was just an old clock. Perhaps Marco finally decided to fix it. Perhaps it started by itself. He couldn't shake the weird thought that somehow, it had something to do with the stranger. With Emma. Nobody ever came to Storybrooke. Everyday was the same. Each day was the same as the next. Nothing _ever _changed. Everyone in this town, including him, had a very stable routine, like a well-oiled machine that never stopped running. Something happened and inexplicably, he could feel it when he was looking at the clock.

/

When he came back from work that evening, darkness had already fallen. The night was cool and quiet, the dull light of the street lamps creating moving shadows on the road. Every sound was muffled, soft. He had always liked that about Storybrooke. The tranquility. At night, nobody was outside and he could enjoy a relaxing walk without bumping in anybody.

Except for tonight, apparently. Not far from were he was walking was parked Emma's yellow bug. Well... The car that he thought was hers. Killian approached the car, taking an inquiring look into it. He wasn't really surprised to see that Emma was on her seat, since he had seen light emerge from the passenger compartment. What was much more unexpected was the what that she seemed to sleep here. He couldn't help but feel a little worried. He didn't know her but he wouldn't let anyone sleep in a car without asking if this person was okay. He knocked on the car's windows and waited for her to open it before leaning fowards to take a closer look at her.

"I don't mean to pry but... What are you doing in here?" he asked, raising a questionning eyebrow.

"You're Ruby's friend, right? Killian." she said, avoiding his question.

"Always nice to make an impression. And you made quite one by crashing your car into the town's sign. I must say that I'm impressed."

The blonde snorted at his joke. "You wouldn't believe why it happened."

"Try me."

"There was a wolf in the middle of the road. And, yes, I know that there's no wolves in Maine."

Emma had hesitated a few seconds before answering him. But now, she looked mostly annoyed. She probably had told her wolf story before and nobody believed it... Which wasn't surprising. She was right, there were no wolves in Maine. Perhaps it had been a big dog. But a wolf? He doubted that. Taking by her tone, she was sure of what she had seen and he didn't want to offend her. Before he could reply, she interrupted his thoughts.

"I can see that you're hesitating. It appears that the Mayor's drinks are stronger than what they look. Maybe I was drunk, after all." she sighed. She clearly didn't mean a word of what she had just said but he didn't make any comments, more intruigued by the fact that she had met the Mayor. Regina rarely wasted her time talking with the townfolks... Why did they share a drink together? The more he talked to Emma, the more curious he grew.

"What were you doing with the Mayor?"

"You surely ask a lot of questions. What are you doing here anyway, Killian?"

The man took a step back, frowning. Her tone was a little bit harsh, distant. She didn't particulary enjoy his questions and his interest in her. He didn't want to bother her, he was only trying to be nice... And to satisfy his curiosity.

"Checking on you. It wouldn't be very gentleman of me to let a beautiful woman sleep in her car." he said, hiding behind his cheeky tone.

Emma snorted again and rolled her eyes. She obviously wasn't impressed by his flirtations, and she returned his cocky grin, finally opening the car's door to step out. She leaned against the yellow bug, standing to face him.

"Don't waste your time. Your pretty face and saucy smile won't buy you anything. It may work with other people but not with me."

"I'm just trying to help. I would do it for anyone." he reassured her.

"I've been in worse situations. As long as I have my car, I'll be fine. And I'll figure something out anyway."

Once again, he give her a startled look. The woman was definitely enigmatic and mysterious. He still didn't know what had brought her here but she seemed determined to stay. Apparently, she was quite stubborn - which was enough to make her interesting. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to know more about her. Maybe it was the way she tried to push him away. She wasn't cold but was still distant and reserved. It was actually _nice _to talk to her but it was like something was holding her back. Judging by what she just said, she had been through a fair share of difficulties and tough situations. He wasn't expecting her to open up to him but he would try anyway.

"Let me at least buy you a drink. One drink and I'll leave you alone?" he offered, tilting his head to the side, a bit like a big puppy, looking at her with bright, blue eyes.

Emma sighed loudly. She knew he wouldn't leave her alone, whether she liked it or not. Killian seemed like a good guy but he was asking_ way too many _questions. And for someone like Emma, questions were a good reason to run away as far as possible.

"Okay. One drink, that's all you'll have. And no questions."

Less than half an hour later, they were at the harbour. Both of them were leaning on the fence, looking at the sea. Emma was quietly drinking her hot cocoa and he was holding a cup of coffee. Killian still wanted to ask questions but he kept them for himself, waiting for her to talk. If there was one thing he had understood, it was that he shouldn't push her. If she had something to say, she would say it. The night was quiet, as if the whole world was calm. They could hear the sound of the waves crashing on the shore, the muffled sound of the wind. They had been standing here for a few minutes when she finally turned to look at him.

"So... Why did you bring me here?" she asked "You seem to enjoy this place."

Apparently_ she_ had the right to ask questions when he didn't. Which didn't bother him – he was glad that she broke the silence. He couldn't answer the question entirely. He knew he loved the sea but he didn't know why. As long as he remembered, he had been drawn by it.

"I work here. I fix the fishing boats. And I like to come here, when I'm tense or when I feel down. Since I you seem to have a rough time, I thought it could help."

The blonde haired woman frowned. Apparently something was still bothering her.

"I can take care of myself. And I have always done that."

"How mysterious. It's hard not to ask questions when you behave like that, love."

"You should be pleased, you have your drink. We had a deal: no questions allowed." she said, taking a sip of her hot cocoa. "Stick to your promise."

"It wasn't a question. I just wanted you to feel better. Obviously something was bothering you and you wouldn't be sleeping in your car if nothing happened."

"You may not ask questions but it still sounds like you're trying to worm the information out of me."

"It's a misunderstanding. I'm only trying to-"

"I don't need your help. Thanks for the hot cocoa, Killian. I have to go."

Before he could say a word, she was already gone, leaving him puzzled. He stood here a couple more minutes, staring at the peaceful sea. She was right, he wanted to know more about her. Especially now that she pushed him away.

He had nine more days to get to know her.


End file.
